One NightStandOr not
by FallenMary
Summary: Escrita p/ um concurso. Jiraiya e Tsunade numa única noite. Ou não...


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, por tanto não me processem

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, por tanto não me processem. Ele pertence ao criador Kishimoto.  
Candidato: Mary Quillin  
Vaga: Capitão  
Esquadrão: 8  
Anime: Naruto  
Tema: Sexo casual  
Gênero: Hentai  
Classificação: 16 anos  
Casal ou Personagem: JirayaXTsunade

**One NightStand...Or Not.**

A música do clube tocava alta, praticamente entrando no corpo da Hokage enquanto ela bebia sake no bar e observava as pessoas dançando na pista. Umas praticamente fazendo sexo ao invés de dançarem, não que ela ligasse.

"_Faz tempo que EU não me divirto dessa forma, ser Hokage ocupa muito alguém"._

-Pensando nos velhos tempos Tsundade?

A mulher virou a cabeça na direção da voz e viu o velho companheiro de time sentado ao seu lado.

-O que faz aqui Jiraiya?

-Eu poderia lhe perguntar o mesmo Hokage.

-Tive uma audiência aqui.

-E resolveu aproveitar a noite, né?

-O que você faz aqui? –repetiu a pergunta sem responder à anterior.

-O mesmo ué! Aproveitando a noite e, de quebra, pesquisando material. O que me leva a propor, se você quiser aproveitar a noite da melhor forma, estou hospedado no hotel em frente a esse clube. -terminou com um sorriso galanteador.

A médica só terminou a bebida e deixou o homem sozinho no bar.

Jiraiya estava esparramado nos lençóis relendo as anotações que fizera hoje no bar.

"_Pena que não fui eu que experimentei nenhuma delas"_

Mas seu humor mudou repentinamente quando sentiu uma presença na janela. Parece que a noite não estava perdida.

Sem levantar os olhos dos papéis disse:

-Não imaginei que você viria.

-Também não pensei que viria.

A mulher loira adentrou o quarto e se sentou na cama, ao lado do sennin, observando os papéis.

-Pesquisa?

-Sim. Mas a mais interessante ainda está por acontecer.

Dito isso, jogou os papéis para fora da cama e virou-se para a mulher, para logo em seguida prendê-la embaixo de si no colchão.

Sem perder tempo, capturou os lábios macios com os seus, pedindo passagem com a língua. Pedido esse que foi rapidamente atendido quando Tsunade abriu a boca para o outro, que rapidamente passou a acariciar a língua dela na sua e a travar uma batalha com a mesma; ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de ambos tocavam desesperadamente o corpo a frente de si. Cada um tentava sentir o máximo possível do outro.

Essas ações continuaram por um tempo, até que Jiraiya cansou-se de não poder sentir a pele da outra com uma maior intensidade e passou a despi-la de suas roupas com tanta ferocidade que quase as rasgou.

-Hey, cuidado com isso! Eu gosto delas. -foi a resposta ofegante abaixo de si para os atos cometidos.

Sentindo-se impossibilitado de responder logicamente, o homem limitou-se a um grunhido e passou a beijar o pescoço alvo e a passar as mãos pelas curvas generosas da mulher, que se encontrava enervada pelas ações e deixava suspiros e leves gemidos escapar-lhe pela boca.

Logo os sons amplificaram-se e tornaram-se mais freqüentes, ressoando nas paredes do pequeno quarto de hotel.

Fachos de luz entravam pela janela, caindo sobre o homem na cama e fazendo-o acordar.

Depois de espreguiçar o corpo e ouvir os ossos estalarem, abriu os olhos.

Levou alguns segundos para notar algo de diferente.

Ele havia entrado no quarto sozinho, mas não passara a noite desacompanhado. Então porque não tinha nenhuma outra presença no local?

Ao olhar ao redor, notou um pedaço de papel na cômoda. Rapidamente pegou-o e viu a letra conhecida.

"_Tive de ir, o trabalho de Hokage chama. Dormiu bem? Eu sim."_

Um sorriso de lado formou-se no rosto do sennin. Sim, a noite fora boa, boa até demais para nunca acontecer novamente.

Parece que ele teria de fazer uma visita a velha Konoha.

**--FIM--**

**N/A: **Pois é meu povo. Estou aqui publicando essa fic para um concurso, mais aproveitando para postar algo também. Eu sei que não é tão detalhado assim, mais eu tinha caracteres máximos. Tanto que essa é a segunda fic que escrevo, porque a outra ultrapassou. Oops.

Bem, estou indo, próximo projeto provavelmente será uma parte M que farei de uma historia do universo BLEACH. Se curtirem, só ficarem de olho.


End file.
